The primary objective of this research is to develop a serological method for differentiating and classifying strains of gonococci. The secondary objective is to classify strains of gonococci from patients into a system similar to that for the hemolytic streptococci. Finally, this technique will be applied to clinical-epidemiologic studies of the gonococcus and N. gonorrhoeae.